Seeds of The Future
by Gen Asis
Summary: There were other issues when the Seed's were resurected at the end of the Star's arc. Now Sailor Moon is once again the only one who can fix the problem. Only thing is, this is Serena we are talking about. -Testing this Idea before getting to far into it-


Sailor Moon perched along the edge of the apartment buildings roof. Her gaze focused across the city in front of her. Her mind, though, rested on the man who lived in one of the Apt below her precarious perch, as well as the friends that spread out across the City. Heavy thoughts filled her, and a since of duty began to grip her soul.

It had started so simply. The fight with Sailor Galaxia had changed everything. It wasn't known till just a few weeks after the battle was finished just how much was effected. Pluto had come to her, a few day's after the Starlights had left earth, with the news.

))))

Sitting in the park, on the bench usually reserved for her and Darien, Serena had just been content to enjoy the lovely day. Peace and contentment had begun to replace the haunting despair and panic of the past few months, and both her and the other scouts lives were beginning to return to normal. It was here that Setsuna had located her.

Sitting beside the blond, the darker haired woman gazed out at the pond before them, her hands, which rested in her lap, clenched at her skirt. Her nervous energy buffeted Serena for a moment, while they sat in silence.

"What distresses you so?" Serena asked, turning her head to her friend. Sailor Pluto had been a bit of an enigma throughout their history together. The solitary soldier had at first been a quiet, stoic woman, given to few words. She had taken her task to heart and thought nothing of friends. Time had passed, as it so often does, and like the other Scouts before her; she had changed due to the influence of the princess she now sat next to.

"Everything." It was said in a heavy voice. The one word conveyed a myriad of emotions.

Serena continued to look at her, letting her find her own words as she became ready for them. Serena herself had matured over the years. When she was younger, she had not been averse to pestering her friends to find out what was wrong. To her, the effort to fix it, or to share the burden was worth any temporary discomfort her annoyance might bring. Now, she held herself as a princess should, waiting for others to make the first statement, offering both silent encouragement and a physical presence of caring.

"When Galaxia had taken Darien's star seed, the future; Crystal Tokyo ceased to exist." Pluto looked down, small tears dripping from her eyes.

Eyes widening, Serena looked at the guardian of time. Really looked. Her face was pale, no color in her cheeks and her lips looked like a bloodless line. Her hair was dulled and flat. She had even lost weight in the last few weeks, enough to make her clothes hang off her frame.

"How?" was Serena's whispered response.

"Darien was killed, his Star seed removed. Everything he was up to that point was eradicated." Pluto began to explain.

"But we got it back! He's alive and…" Serena began, only to trail off as Setsuna shook her head.

"Once Gone, there is no way back. The only one who did not perish with the removal of the seed was you, Serena, and even then you were not separated from it long enough to do damage. Only you remained at the end." A sad smile crossed her face, "Like your mother before you, you made the wish for everyone to return to the living, to have their lives once more returned to them." She looked out over the pond again, a small breeze blowing her bangs across her forehead.

"But I would have died using that much power thought the crystal." Serena stated, now becoming a little upset and confused. "The last time I made that wish was when we destroyed Beryl. It took our memories and nearly killed me to return the scouts to the living. As it was, I wasn't back at full strength till almost a year after."

"The location you were in was the only change in factors from the battle with Beryl, or the wish your mother made. The Cauldron creates and destroys; it is an almost infinite amount of power. With the help of Cosmos, I believe you were able to tap into that cauldron and filter the power to complete your wish."

"What does that have to do with Our Future? Everyone is alive, just like they were…" Again Serena was stopped as Pluto shook her head.

"Even I, who exist both here and at the time gate, was changed." For the first time, Setsuna looked over at Serena. "Our potential, that which the Star Seed's were or are, was damaged. We can not change anymore. For us, this is all we can become. Will ever be. For Crystal Tokyo, for the future as it was to have come into existence, all the scouts would have had to take up the positions that were theirs by right of birth. They would have had to become the Queens of their planets."

"And now they can't, can they?" Serena asked in a small voice.

"No, none of us can. The Tokyo you would have presided over was the new emergence of the Silver Millennium, The alliance amongst the worlds. The power the other planets would generate once fully brought back, would have boosted the Throne they paid allegiance to, allowing you to ascend as the Sovereign. Even Darien would have been able to take up his Kingship for this."

"So because of me…" this time Pluto shook her head hard.

"Not because of you, Serena." Setsuna reached up and stroked her cheek gently. "Never you! You have created more love and peace by being you then you're mother Queen Serenity, ever did. You are what brings everything together, and make people strive to be better." Setsuna dropped her hand and again looked out over the water. "Don't take my words wrong, young princess; your mother was a beautiful, caring and kind woman. But she did not have your, flair, for uniting the people. While you believe in everyone's inherent goodness, and would as soon hurt yourself as to destroy that, your mother was willing to go to any lengths to assure peace. That was what lead to the silver millennium's ultimate downfall. She could not call on the same power you would have possessed. The scouts themselves had never before been so attuned to a Moon Queen as they are to you."

"No, this was one of the paths that even I could not see. A Random event caused this, caused Galataia to appear before Crystal Tokyo, and that is what caused this."

"So she would have come after? Sometime in the future, after we all had become queens?" Serena asked

"Yes. Originally, that was apart of how the Dark Moon was created. They had sided with her out of desperation. Their home planet had been spinning out of control, and for a piece of their Star Seed's she corrected the problem, demanding their obedience. They were to begin trying to collect the star seeds of earth, but it came to naught. You had been able to defeat her with little loss of life as the other scouts had ascended to their thrones and their full powers were available to you all." Here she smiled, "You didn't even need the help of the outers for it."

They both looked out over the park again, silence descending. Small sobs began to come from Serena, as the information sank in. No future piece. Her friend's lives ruined. The biggest realization of them all, no Reni. Her daughter would never come to be. That thought alone brought her up hard.

Small Lady. Her beautiful daughter. Her pink haired child. Her BABY! As before, when her mother Serenity recognized the death of her daughter, something snapped in Serena.

"No." She said it clearly, her gaze staring up in the sky at the pail moon. The day made it hard to find, but it was never difficult for Serena to locate.

"Princess?" Setsuna asked, confused.

"I have to think. Can you meet me at Raye's? Bring the others too. Make sure all the scouts are present." Serena stood up. "Around nine pm ok?" Not waiting for a response she walked away. Softly, so softly Setsuna almost thought she misheard, Serena stated "We will have a Future."

)))

It was turning 8:50 now, by the tall clock tower, at the radio building. The time had come for Serena to put into motion her plan. She smiled as she stood up. She rarely got to use her wings. With a jump that propelled her into the sky, she left Darien's apartment building, leaving behind only a small trail of crystallized tears to mark her presence. Unlike the time when her tears created the Silver crystal, her tears now left tiny diamonds when she was in her sailor form, diamonds so small they could be mistaken for dust.

She allowed herself a few moments to enjoy the freedom of her flight. Her wings spread wide, she soared over the city below. She angled herself, and gently set down at the top of the Shrine where the other scout gathered. Unlike her, none were in their uniforms. Serena allowed her transformation to dissipate, returning her to her normal clothes and appearance.

The scouts had gathered in the small open field that surrounded part of the shrine. The grass made for soft seats, and an excellent place to stargaze when they were all younger. Now it was the location of choice whenever the whole group needed to meet up. A quick and silent headcount confirmed that all the scouts had arrived. Even Luna and Artemis were present.

"What's going on, Serena?" asked the temple's caretaker, and Keeper of the Mars Crystal power, Raye Hino asked. She was as concerned as the others about the sudden request for a meeting. Serena was usually the one who tried to get out of them. Never had she actually initiated one.

"Serena?" Amy Mizuno asked her voice soft. She was shy by nature, and usually had a calm disposition. As the keeper of the Mercury Crystal, she was also highly intelligent, and had also been wondering what could have caused her normally buoyant friend to look so sad and determined at once.

The others just watched as she paced in front of them. Her hands clasped in front of her face, almost as in prayer. She was obviously looking for a way to start whatever it was that was on her mind.

Finally after a few more moments of silence, she stopped and looked to all of them.

"I was informed earlier this day," her wording had become formal, and proper. It was an indication of her own mental state that she spoke so. It made all of the scouts take notice. "That the world we had been moving towards, Crystal Tokyo, has been erased."

Her statement was met with silence for a few moments. A sharp intake of breath could be heard, and an almost defining stillness fell over the group.

"What?" It was Luna. She stepped forward on her paws carefully, her muscles trembling. "Please Explain." It was less a demand for the information and more of a plea.

Serena looked to Setsuna, who nodded and stepped forward.

She pulled from her own subspace pocket her Garnet rod, the ultimate time key. Raising it above her head she called out, "Guardian Chronis; father of time! Grant your daughter a look into the future!" Clouds seemed to swirl around the orb at the top of the key-staff. They seemed to be sucked into the jewel, making it light up. Setsuna brought the orb down to eye level, allowing the others to see what she knows is their future. At the same time Serena began to explain.

"Because of an action we all never expected, Galaxia attacked earth early, nearly a millennium to soon. Because of this, she was able to remove all your star seeds, and caused your deaths. Without being reborn, the crystals lose their potential. Unlike when Queen Serenity sent us to the future, my wish resurrected you all. Her actions simply directed our next reincarnation to the future."

As she was speaking the clouds that had been absorbed into the time key, dissipated, revealing a radically different City then the crystalline future they had grown to expect. Earth had advanced greatly but to them; used to the clean lines of the crystal palace, and the almost idealist nature of the city, The towering buildings of this future seemed harsh in comparison. They could see car's moving in and out of traffic, both on the street, and in the air. It seemed a little colder and more impersonal then the city the now lived in, more metallic.

"Because of the removal of the Seed's, and the death of the bodies, the crystal's potential was halted." The image changed again, almost as if it was in tune with Serena's commentary. Its image now portrayed castles on different worlds. They were decrepit, falling into disrepair and crumbling. It was dull and lacked true color, almost as if it had been washed out.

"All of you were supposed to ascend to your planet's thrones. To take up the mantel of Queens, and truly unlock the Planetary Powers, and allowing me to open the Silver Crystal fully. With your seed's potential now gone, this can not happen. You can no longer progress in power as we have been."

The image of the castles faded. Images of the Scouts crossed the orb. They showed lives lived. Families made. Age began to mar their faces, showing the passage of time, till each was shown as old women.

"As it stands now, the power of the crystals is no more. We can still become our Heroic selves," Here she smiled slightly, "but will grow old, and eventually die."

"What about you?" Mina, keeper of the Venus Crystal asked. Here eyes never left the orb before her.

"I never died when the seed was removed from my body. It was never outside of me long enough. Because of this, I still retain the potential." Tears began to fall from her eyes again. They spilled down her face, creating small tracks lit up by the light of the moon.

"But because ours is gone," Amy began, fitting the pieces together; "we have lost our claim to the true planetary powers that would have granted enhanced life to us. We would grow old, and eventually die, while you lived on."

Serena nodded. "I think this is how that version of Sailor Cosmos came into creation. With the loss of you all, even Darien, I will be alone, as the guardian."

"Reni? Diana?" Asked Artemis.

"Never to be born."

The other scouts were deeply dismayed. The future they all had begun to believe was theirs, was gone, and according to Serena and Pluto, this happened by chance.

"So what's your plan?" Lita asked. The Jupiter Keeper was one of the princess's staunchest supporters. She knew when Serena had an idea, and was always willing to back her.

"Its risky. But as it stands now, we have nothing to lose. We need to go back in time. By taking the memories with us, we can hopefully avoid this," here she waved at the dismal future presented, "and allow Crystal Tokyo to come forth once more."

Stunned silence filled the area once more. Setsuna was the first to speak.

"NO!" her voice was adamant. "No one is allowed to alter the time stream…"

"You did." Serena pointed out, calmly.

"I have never…"She began again.

"When you let Small Lady though the first time. That is what started all of this. Without Reni's appearance we would not be in this disaster now." Again Serena was calm.

The scouts stared at Serena and Setsuna. For once Serena was the calm one. She was poised as if this was just a conversation of the weather. Sailor Pluto on the other hand looked furious.

"How Dare You." Her voice was Harsh now.

"At this point, I dare much." Serena was almost fully submerging herself in a mantel of regal bearing. "You said that Galaxia didn't attack originally till long after the Scouts took their Queen-hoods. The NegaMoon family sided with Galaxia in that timeline, and even if it was out of desperation, was loyal to her. Do you not think that with their presence in our time line, that it might have drawn her notice? To feel some_thing_ connected to her power just suddenly show up?"

Setsuna grew cold. It was logical. It was more then logical. The princess had just pinpointed the full extent of her letting Small Lady flee though the time door, and leaving it open for those who chased her to follow her into the past.

"But she was in Danger…" Setsuna began. She had always thought of Reni as her adopted child. Even willing to break rules to ensure her happiness, Pluto had come to care greatly for the child.

"She was in no danger!" Something about Serena changed for a moment. To the others watching it was like viewing a vague overlapping of an image on Serena's features. For a moment, she looked like her once Future self.

"You forget yourself, Pluto." Cold and harsh, this was the Woman who would have become queen, her actions and tone reflecting the threat that was now poised above her family and loved ones.

"The Silver Crystal is a strange and powerful object. Almost as old as Chaos. At no time in its existence has Evil ever been able to posses it or use its true power. Reni absorbed the crystal because it was meant to protect her, as it did for me when mother sent us to the future, to provide a line of defense that Neo-Queen Serenity was unable to do at the time as well as to create a new crystal for Reni. No one could have touched her with ill intent."

"Then what happened! Why, did you/she not destroy the Nega-moon?" Mara, Uranus's Scout asked, unable to stay silent as her fellow Outer Scout was chastised.

Serena smiled. "I remember some of the things during some of my brief merges with the Neo-Queen. When I was told we had defeated Galaxia in the future, the bits of memory that had been hidden from me, unlocked. It's why I can understand this. The NegaMoon had been left adrift after the defeat of Galaxia in the future. With her purification, the people of the Dark Moon had no one to turn to. The Wise Man stepped into that void, and was attempting to brainwash the others into destroying the piece that had been restored. By this time Galaxia's influence had begun to wan and they were turning into good people once more."

Here Serena paused, choosing her words with care, she continued; "Because of the Star Seed's Galaxia had originally obtained, I had decided to take the next step in my own power evolution to ensure the seed's were re-sewn. I had spoken with both Endaymion and Reni about awaking her as a new Scout to provide her the same experiences we went though. I spoke with the Queen's and we came to agreement. Poor Reni though, I think she fell asleep half way though the discussion despite being excited of learning more about her Hero, and Endaymion had gone to put her to bed." Serena smiled with the soft memory of her husband caring for their child.

"I encased myself in crystal to allow my power to evolve without endangering either myself, or my world. The crystal itself was set aside for when Reni was ready to approach it. It had long since become more a symbol of the Kingdom, then the actual power for me. I could access its bountiful energies without contact by this time, and so could safely offer it to my daughter, to start her own Crystal Seed's evolution. This was a week or so after our discussion and I think she quite forgot the topic. So when she actually touched the crystal, she panicked, and fled to the only Guardian close to her…Pluto."

"But the Attack on the castle at the same time?" Raye asked, remembering the explanation from the future king. Associated

"Coincidence, nothing more. The Wise Man was alerted of the power flux that happened when Reni took the crystal, and thought that that would be a good time to try his attack. Reni became scared and panicked when the attack started, assuming it was her fault because of the crystal."

"So If Pluto hadn't have let Reni get the Key…" Micharu, Neptune's keeper began.

"Reni would have never been sent to the past, dragging the dark moon in her wake." Mara finished for her love.

"If you had calmed her down, instead of granting her wish to see Sailor Moon, everything would have been fine. While Reni was here the first time, only a week passed in the future. Just long enough for me to finish the transformation see Reni return, and get the full story."

"I knew then, Pluto had failed in her role, but could not blame her. Standing so long at the gates of time, alone, is a hard task. I had originally planed to power her as well to allow her to travel away from the gate, but Reni's trip had changed things. Already Setsuna was being split; allowed to exist in two locations. My future self had thought it was Pluto's power evolving for her. I see now it was the actual timelines changing."

"But I would never have awoken if it wasn't for Reni." Hotoru spoke up. The Saturn Scout had remained silent. As the youngest of them, she had been friends with Reni, and had come to rely on her during those first few months when they had met when Mistress 9 had attempted to take over.

"She helped you awaken faster, yes, but you would have still awoken Saturn." Serena moved to the youngest Scout. She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You were always meant to be with us this time. No more solitude for either you or Pluto was to happen. Mother wished your happiness and wanted you to have the childhood you never could during the Silver Millennium. Its why you were all sent forward as well, instead of maintaining the system. The only one she did not have power over was Pluto, due to her own powers nature."

She hugged Hotoru close. Offering her comfort and support as she began to cry. Her own anguish at the knowledge of the futures destruction was finally working itself to the surface. She clung to Serena with all her bodies might, huge sobs broke from her. As her knees lost themselves, Serena sank with her to the ground, cradling her body close, and offering words of comfort.

The rest of the scouts cried as well. The explanation covered so much. The small inconsistencies in their lives began to right themselves. The wonder of just HOW the future was there when they had had Reni in the past with them had always tugged at a few of them. But they pushed the disquiet away, sure in the knowledge that the Time Guardian would have let nothing though that would have hurt her charge.

Setsuna was devastated. She stood alone as she watched the scouts break down. Her own hurt flashing through her like a knife, cutting deep and hot. She closed her eyes and turned her head away in shame, her hands clenching the Time Staff to her as if it could ward off the truth.

She was surprised a few moments later, when she felt arms go around her. Her team hugged her, offering her what comfort they could as well. In their eyes was no censure, just a deep understanding of her hurt. Not so long ago, they themselves had been willing to sacrifice almost anything to protect the talismans.

They all gathered together to let out their grief, understanding why Serena had wished their presence now. This was not something you kept to yourself. At the center of the group of girls, Serena sat rocking the now sniffling Hotaru.

"Better?" She asked softly, "I know I did when I broke down."

Hotoru gave a watery smile and asked sadly, "How will anything get better now?" there was no accusation, just a plea from a lost little girl who had begun to lose hope.

"With time." Serena said gently, brushing away the last of the girl's tears. Her own smile reached out and warmed the smaller girl.

"You said something about that before." Lita remarked. She sat between Raye and Amy, her knees bent as the other girls leaned on her for support. She was the only one who didn't lose her composure. Her heart believed in Serena too much to allow for any doubt or sorrow for a future that will be restored.

This brought the others focuses back to Serena again. She kept smiling. "One of us needs to go back, merge our star seed with the pasts. Knowledge and power can be transmitted though the seed's, we saw that when Galaxia was able to steal the one from the Starlight's own Princess. Why can't we send back ours with the future's power and wisdom then?"

"Because that would destroy both the person who gave up their seed, as well as the timeline from the moment their counterpart absorbed it onwo..rd..s." Setsuna seemed to understand Serena's explanation.

"It will erase everything. We would have to make sure that the one who goes will have all the information they need. It will only be able to be done once." Serena confirmed.

The others looked at each other. Curiosity was beginning to break them out of their depression.

"How far back are we talking about?" Mina asked, her eyes had begun to gain a thoughtful look. "If we can go back to say, just after the Circus…" She trailed off as Setsuna began to shake her head, pacing.

"There is only one choice in timing for this." She elaborated her gesture. "We would not be able to pick the time. The seed's of the Sailor Soldiers are unable to go back, not having the potential any more. Only one is able to, and it can only go to its origination point."

"It would go back to the beginning then? Travel all the way back to the Silver Moon?" Raye asked. Still leaning against Lita, her own body tired and drained.

"Not that far. I believe they will go to the original waking in this time period. When Serena first awoke the seed's powers in this life."

That news washed over them, Including Serena. It was more time then she had thought to ask for. It did open so many doors though, for them all.

"Perfect!" Serena said with a bubbly tone.

"Huh?" Mina asked.

Serena just shot her a victory sign, with a wide grin.

The other girls rolled their eyes. As mature as Serena had been acting, there would always be the little bit of the meatball headed ditz still in her. It was comforting in a way.

"When do we do this?" Lita asked.

"Now, if we wanted." Serena stated.

"We may want to delay a little though." Amy said. She had brought out her mini-Mercury computer and was pulling data from it.

"Why?"

"We need to make sure you remember the important things! So much has happened since those first few years, and if we send you back with out making sure you know what needs to be done and when, it may alter the timeline further in the direction we don't want it to go."

"Amy, that's to much! How can we expect anyone to remember all the little details starting from when they first became Sailor Scouts? And Serena expressly! She was there the longest; we don't even have a full accounting of what happened those first few months." Raye protested.

"Gee, thanks Mars." Serena glared at the priestess.

"We don't need everything, just the important parts." Mercury tried to elaborate. "Things that have to happen, and cant be changed."

"Like?" Mina asked

"Like how each of us received our powers."

"Oh. Good Point."

"Don't worry about it Amy," Serena said. "The time-line won't be that much in danger."

"This is critical, Serena. If we don't get it right, how are the others to awaken?" Amy tried to impress the danger upon her blond haired friend.

"Simple. You all will already be awake."

"Uh, Serena, didn't Pluto say we couldn't ALL go back that far?" Mina asked, confused.

Serena giggled.

"This is serious, Serena!" Mars was beginning to feel the pressure, and under it, her temper began to spike.

"I know."

"Then why are you laughing! We need you to focus!"

"You're all forgetting one thing, though." Serena pointed out gently. She knew Raye's temper, and had long practice in letting it roll off her.

"And what's that, smarty?" Raye asked.

"When did my crystal first activate?"

"When you first turned into Sailor Moon with the broach I gave you." Luna said, puzzled over the obvious response.

"Wro-oooo-ng." Came a sing song reply from the girl.

"Huh?" the response came in surround sound.

"Let me explain. With the exceptions of the outers', which I have no clue how long they were active before us, each of you activated your seed's when your planetary symbols appeared for the first time during battle. This allowed you to transform for the first time, right?" Serena looked at them all.((1—assumes was same with Sailor V comics))

"Yah, So?" confirmed Raye.

"When did mine show for the first time?"

"When Luna had you transform." Amy stated, her brows drawn together as she tried to see what Serena was attempting to explain.

"Nooo…"Lita drawled, her own eyes wide. " That was only the broaches power, not the seed."

"And I will be the first to go with the 'huh'?" Mina was now thoroughly confused.

"Guy's, think about it! What is Serena's star Seed?" Lita asked.

"The Silver Crystal." It was Hotoru who made the sleepy reply this time. She was still on Serena's lap, cuddled up to the girl.

The silence was absolute. That little bit of known information had slipped all their collective minds. Wide eyes looked into wide eyes.

"Tokyo Tower." Whispered Artemis.

Serena nodded. "That moment when I Cried for Darien, when my tear fell, the crystal formed and turned me into the princess for the first time in this new life. It was the first time the Silver Crystal had been whole in countless millennium."

Serena took a breath and looked at the Time doors Guardian, "If Pluto is right, and it goes back to when it began, that will be the moment."

The mist surrounding the time door parted as the two women came to be before it. It was massive, and imposing. Its details, both intricate and disturbing. The door wasn't made out of wood or metal. It was bare of any other substance that can breakdown or corrodes in any way. It was shaped out of crystal, Lonsdaleite, and was darker than the black void of space.

"Why didn't you tell them?" The taller of the two figures spoke. "Why didn't you tell them that you could only send an echo of your memories to your younger self? Now they think YOU will go back."

"It would accomplish nothing."

"But you told them of this part of the plan. By you even doing this, it negates everything anyway. So telling them in the first place accomplished nothing."

Princess Serenity sighed, "I want at least the memories impression of hope to be there.".

Setsuna said, bowing,"I trust in you, My Princess. I know you will set this to right."

"One can only hope."

For the first time Pluto noticed a small gouge in the Time Door's Frame. It was near where the keyhole formed. Never before had Setsuna noticed this imperfection. Its size was small, maybe the length of her thumb, and shallow, only about one knuckle deep. With a deft movement Serenity took the Crystal from her power broach and approached the door.

"Crystal of Hope," she began to pray out loud, her eyes closing, "Guide me. I wish to ensure the future of us all. Please, one more time in this life, Grant my heart's Wish!"

Powerful light slipped between her fingers. White seemed to fill the gloomy Void of Pluto's domain, casting back the shadows. The Door of time shifted, its color fading till it to was standing out as a beautiful sparkling diamond surrounded by the mists. Its angles and facets caught the light from the crystal in the princess's hand and _shined_. Gently, with graceful fingers Serenity placed the Stone into the indentation.

It fit, as if it was made for it. The crystal seemed to sink into the door, blending into the bigger crystal that made up the whole of the Time Door. As it seemed to meld, Pluto realized something. The Door, the scouts personal power crystals, they all looked the same under a specific light. They all reacted the same way when the princess prayed or asked the stone for help. Her own hand flew to her own broach.

The princess's comments about hope now made more since. The crystals were all connected. Linked by the keystone of Princess's Serenity's star seed. They all feed each other. Communicated. At that moment, the last for that universe, Pluto Fully believed in the plan. And Knew, deep in her soul, that the Princess would succeed. With that thought, she to offered her own prayer to the crystals, willing all her power to the princess, and giving the last of her self one more time to the Princess.

AN::::

Brand new Idea I started working with while waiting for something to get done at work. Not sure if I'll continue past this part, but I'm half way through the second chapter.

I'm currently reacquainting myself with the other stories I've written for friends, and should be posting soon with some updates on my other stories.


End file.
